Fallen Star
by Miss-Blixed
Summary: An English boarding school... Where everything seems normal. Well, except for the witches, vampires, werewolves... you get the gist. Utter havoc and mayhem waiting to unfold.


**The Secret is out**

**Jasper Cullen**

I hate this. I hate being a vampire. I hate school. I hate the scent of human blood. There is nothing right about my life. I wish i never had to go to school day after day. I have already completed it a countless number of times that i just don't see the point anymore. This is all that is going through my head this morning.

I reluctantly headed back from the meadow and leapt over the stream with one bound. I raced into the house and up to my bedroom. I was trying to decide what to bring with me to school as i had to be there in about 1 hour to settle in and i have only just arrived back at the house. When i entered my room the first thing i noticed was the scent of my fake twin Rosalie was very strong in here. I was just about to shout her and demand why she had been in my room when i noticed a pile of clothes lying on my bed and a suitcase fully packed. As much as i wanted to stay angry at her i couldn't, she had just been trying to help and to tell the truth I'm grateful as it means i don't have to work out what I'm going to wear or what to bring with me.

I swiftly pulled off my dirty clothes and put on my clean ones. I was changed in 10 seconds flat. I then grabbed my suitcase and sprinted downstairs. I grabbed my phone and wallet, and walked through the door to the garage where Rosalie was waiting impatiently by her cherry red m3. I sighed. It was going to be the first day of a new boarding school. Another term of boredom and torture, here we go. I climbed into Rose's car and she quickly joined me and started the engine.

Before i knew it we were tearing down the road towards the school. We are going to Danbury boarding school, one of the dullest places in Europe. It is almost, constantly raining there with very few sunny days, which is good as we can't come out in the sunlight or our skin will shine like crystals and everyone would know there is something not human about us. I am already not looking forward to school for many reasons.

Just then we drove into school and everyone was gawking at Rose's car. It really is a beauty compared to half the junk here. There was no other car worth looking at in this parking lot. Well that was what i thought until a bright yellow Porsche came speeding in and spinned into one of the few remaining parking spaces, punk music blaring from inside the car. Wow. That car is amazing and that person really knows how to drive.

Suddenly a short, pixy like girl with short, spiky out black hair and emerald green eyes jumped out of the driver's side and seemed to be begging someone to leave the car. Just then she slammed the door and practically danced round to the passenger side door and opened it. She continued her begging and finally she just pulled a guy out of the passenger's seat. He was a good foot taller than the pixy like girl but she seemed to be the one in charge.

I chuckled. Rose looked at me with a questioning look but i just shrugged my shoulders and shook my head. Rose gave up pretty much straight away, and shoved me in the arm in an indication to get out of her car. I slowly got out of the car and then walked at human speed around the car to open the door for Rose. She took my hand politely and stepped out. She then quickly locked up her car and walked with me towards the rector's office.

As per usual, everyone was staring at us like every time we start a new school. It is a little annoying and one of the main reasons i don't like high school. We reached the rector's office in a couple of minutes. This school is far too small, only about 600 pupils. Everyone must know everyone here and if they don't they must be new. I was surprised when we reached the office to see 4 children sitting outside. There was the cute pixy like one, the guy she was with, who had the tousled bronze hair, a pale girl with mahogany hair and milk chocolate eyes, and a large muscley guy with curly brown hair and dimples.

That pixy like girl is beautiful and she would make an amazing vampire. Just then the boy she was sitting with looked up at me in disgust. He then bent down and whispered in the pixy like girls ear, "You see that tall guy over there with the blonde hair?"

"Yeah, he's hot. What about him?"

"He's staring at you, but don't go anywhere near him. He's far too dangerous."

She giggled, "I like dangerous."

"Alice, trust me. Don't go anywhere near him, he's a vampire."

"Well duh. I noticed that. I knew we were going to meet them today and trust me they are not dangerous. They aren't like the other ones we met, they don't drink human blood. You can tell with their eyes. They're topaz; the other ones we met were crimson."

I turned to Rose. She looked almost as worried as i felt. We hadn't even been here one day and they already know our secret. Carlisle is going to kill us. The only rule is that humans can't find out vampires exist. If they do they get the choice between having to die or to become one of us. Just then the boy looked up at me panic written all over his face as if he had just heard what i was thinking.

I decided to try and talk to him through his thoughts, "guy sitting beside Alice", he looked up. I continued, "You know that we are vampires. Don't you? Nod if you do." He nodded; confused that i knew he could read minds. What he doesn't know is that i have gifts also. I am an empath and can tell what peoples or vampires gifts are. He stared at me in disbelief. I just laughed mentally and turned back to Rose.

I spoke especially low and at vampire speed so no one would even know we were talking. "Rose, they know we are vampires. The one with the tousled bronze hair is a mind reader, the pixy like girl sitting next to him is a psychic and several other things as well, the one with the mahogany hair is a shield of mind and body but she doesn't know what we are and the guy she is sitting next to can tell the relationships between people and can strengthen or weaken these relationships but he doesn't know what we are either." She just looked at me and put her hand on mine and showed me in her mind what she wanted to say. "What are we going to do about the people that know? I don't want to sentence them to a life like this but i don't want to kill them either. I feel so sorry for them. Wait do you think that we could just ask them to keep their mouths shut, and that way we don't have to change them."

"I guess we can try." I replied.

Then the rector opened his office door and went over to talk to the mahogany haired girl, and the big muscley guy. He said, "It's the start of the new term and you two are already at my office. Isabella what were you thinking throwing toilet paper all over the trees? And you Emmet why did you put paint all over Mrs. Harodsford's chair and work? Did you two think it would be funny? Did you think you wouldn't get caught? If you did you are wrong. You two are going to be on kitchen duty for this week and I'm writing a letter to your parents. Now go."

Isabella and Emmet walked out of the room and as soon as they left they started laughing like mad. The atmosphere from the laughing made me want to laugh and i was trying my hardest to hold it in. As soon as they were far enough gone the atmosphere went back to normal and i no longer needed to laugh. The rector then turned to me and Rosalie and said, "Are you two the Mason twins or the Cullen twins?"

"Cullens", we both said simultaneously.

Then he turned to Alice and the bronze haired guy, "so you two must be the Mason twins. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Said Alice, "and we are so excited to be here. I can't wait until we start class and get to meet all of our new teachers, make new friends and have lots and lots of fun." She said in an excited voice and was now jumping up and down on her chair.

"Very well then, come with me and i will give you 4 your dorm and room keys, your schedules, diaries, map and your uniform." The girl Alice then froze and turned to the bronze haired guy and said, "Edward i can't wear a uniform. It will be ugly and it will be completely against my sense of fashion."

The rector turned back to Alice and said, "You will wear the uniform i give you and if you don't you will be on kitchen duty with the other two people." Alice started crying in despair but she had no choice. I decided to calm her, so i sent out waves of calm and she quickly calmed down and regained composure. I don't want her to get into trouble on her first day here. Edward then turned to me, gave me a nod and mouthed thanks. I nodded back and went up to the desk and picked up the folder that had my name on it and reached for Rosalie's too. At that point Alice reached across for her folder as well and brushed her warm hand across my cold one and zapped me. She electrocuted me. I quickly grabbed Rosalie's folder and walked back towards her. Edward was looking at me and then his sister wondering why she electrocuted me.

I just grabbed Rosalie's hand and marched out of the door. She was confused as to why we just left so abruptly. I pulled her around the corner and explained how Alice had just zapped me. She just laughed and said, "Well it seems she has a lot of gifts she doesn't know how to control yet." I laughed with her but i was really worried that she may end up using that gift on someone and end up really hurting them.

We then pulled out our maps and circled on each of them was where our dorm was. We were both in the sapphire dorm, and all the dorms seemed to be named after gems. There was topaz, sapphire, emerald, ruby, opal and diamond. We walked to our dorm and checked our keys to find out what room we are in. She was in room 3 and i was in room 5 so we were on the same floor. The bad news is we have to share our rooms with two other people, so the blood lust will be high and we don't sleep. We decided to head to our rooms and get unpacked before tea. Even though if we eat we have to choke it up later we need to put up a human pretence.

**Alice Mason**

"Why did he run off?" i asked Edward as we left the rector's office.

"Because you electrocuted him Alice. You have to learn to keep your abilities under control."

"I...I...I never meant to. You know i don't have control over them yet. I have too many. At least i have got control over the levitation one now," i said trying to make a joke of it.

"Alice, you have to work harder. You were lucky it was someone with a secret of his own. Oh yeah that reminds me. He and his sister are wondering if we will keep their secret about them being vampires."

"Well of course, as long as they don't attack anyone though."

"Well, i guess it's agreed then we won't tell about them being vampires as long as they don't attack anyone, and if they don't tell anyone about our abilities."

"Come on then let's go to our rooms." With that Edward and I walked off to our rooms. Luckily we are only 2 rooms apart so if we are having problems we can get to each other's rooms just like that.

**Room Mates**

**Rosalie Cullen**

I walked in to my room and started unpacking my stuff that had been sent here a few days ago as well as the stuff that i had brought with me today. As well as my stuff being placed in the room there was about 10 very large, very pink suitcases next to the window bed. The other girls stuff was already set up as if she had been here a while. I decided i couldn't be bothered moving at human pace as it takes far too long, so i sped up a bit and was done within 10 minutes.

I went to lie on my bed when i heard someone fiddling with the locks then the girl with the mahogany hair that i saw at the office came in. Oh i remember her name, Isabella; the one who was getting into trouble for throwing toilet roll all over trees. I reluctantly pulled myself up off of my bed and walked over to her as she shut the door behind her.

"Hi. I am Rosalie Cullen, but you can call me Rose if you want."

"Oh, hey. I am Isabella swan, but call me Bella. Isabella is way too formal, girly and prissy." She yawned then went to sit on her bed on the other side of the room. "So why are you here? You are way too pretty to end up in a dump like this."

"Well, i just needed a break from home so i got sent over here, to the other side of the world."

"If you wanted a break that is the last thing you are going to get. This place may look boring and as if no one cares, well the boring part is true but the teachers care far too much. I swear last term i had to do homework every night. The only way to have fun is to break the rules."

"I could tell you were a rule breaker by the toilet roll incident. The rector really did not like your decorations of the school grounds." I giggled and she joined in, before we knew it we were laughing our heads off and we just couldn't stop.

"What on earth is going on? I specifically ordered a room to myself so i could fit all my clothes in. Get out! Both of you get out this is mine and my clothes room." Said the pixy girl Alice who was standing in the doorway.

I just stood up and walked over to her, "hey, we are your room mates, so we will not be leaving pixy."

She just looked at me as if she was going to cry and said, "but...but I need the space for the clothes i brought and the stupid, ugly uniform i was given."

She is insane i thought. She really cares about her clothes that much. Are clothes the only thing going through her mind. "Doesn't matter you are going to share a room with me and Bella. So shut up pixy and just get used to the fact that you have room mates."

"Fine, but is there somewhere i can put the rest of my clothes?" she asked hopeful.

Bella then piped up, "sure, I will even help you unpack. I do not have that much clothes in my wardrobe anyway." She smiled. O.M.G she is way too friendly. "Oh that reminds me i should introduce myself, I am Isabella Swan. You are?"

"Alice Mason and I am so excited to be here apart from the whole ugly uniform thing. I have a sense of fashion and this school is so going to try and drain me of that, but i have some ideas to spice up the uniform and make it presentable." She chirped. God she got over the whole roommate thing fast. Thank god i could not take her talking about her clothes as if they are her best friends for any longer. But i am all for the idea of spicing up the uniform.

"Well if you are going to try and sort the uniform then i am most definitely in. I do not want to be wearing an ankle length skirt and that horrible black cardigan. Oh yeah, i am Rosalie Cullen we met earlier but we never got time to talk. And i have got something to ask you in private, come out into the hall for a minute."

"Okay, but i think i already know what you are going to ask so i will need to get my brother first, and you should get yours as well, since it concerns all of us." She followed me out the open door and we went to get our brothers. Hmmm... I just noticed she does not smell like a normal human. It is almost as if she is part something else. Oh well we will find out sooner or later.

**Edward Mason**

I walked away from Alice towards my room; before i entered i listened to see if anyone was in there.

I still can't believe that, that stupid pixy girl zapped me. Someone is outside the door. Damn it is that stupid mind reader. Come in mind reader, no one else is here, yet. He better not be my roommate or i will get no privacy around here.

I chuckled, got my key, unlocked the door and walked in, closing the door and locking it behind me. I turned to the vampire and said, "I am Edward Mason, but you already know that, so why don't you tell me your name blood sucker." I know it is a little evil, but i have to make it clear to him that i know exactly what he is and what he does. I do not care if he is vegetarian as i know as well as the next person or vampire that anyone can slip up and make a mistake.

"Jasper Cullen."

"Well then Jasper, if you even dare going anywhere near my sister unless she is with me you are dead, actually if you even think about going to see my sister you are dead. Is that clear leech?"

"I would like to see you try, you are just human remember?"

"Oh, i may be just human, but i have more than just the one ability and you know my sister has many like the electrocution one she used on you."

"But, i can sense powers, and i could only sense one on you. It is not possible unless... you gained it later on and you were not born with it."

"Well done. I must say you caught on quite quick. Do you have any interest in what my extra ability is, so you are fore warned of what will happen if you act on your thought of, "That pixy like girl is beautiful and she would make an amazing vampire."?"

"What is it? Just tell me and stop this playing around."

"Actually, i think i will show you." And with that i quickly shot my power at him. The illusion of pain. He crippled to the floor and started begging for me to stop. I just laughed and pulled it off. "So, do you want to keep your thoughts and your actions away from my sister so you don't have to face the pain again?"

"Fine. Be quiet about that now, someone is coming."

Just then in came the big muscley guy that was getting into trouble this morning in the office walked in. I checked his thoughts as he walked through the door:

Damn it, kitchen duty just for pouring paint all over the teachers stuff, the rector is far too strict. I guess i will just have to break him if he assigns me to kitchen duty again. Shoot, i have been off again. I forgot to introduce myself. They are probably wondering what i am doing in their room.

"Hey, I'm Emmett Duncan, captain of the baseball team. You are?"

"I'm Jasper Cullen, and i love riding motorbikes. I have 3 back home."

"Nice to meet you Jasper. You?" he asked indicating towards me.

"Edward Mason, mum recently died and my dad couldn't be bothered with me or my sister so he sent us off here so he will have to see us as little as possible."

"Oh man. Dude I'm so sorry for you."

"Don't worry it is not your fault she died, she was attacked by some _real_ monsters." I said directing the last bit at Jasper as some stupid vampire killed my mum and tried to kill me and my sister also as we would not join their coven. The only reason they wanted us to join was because of our abilities. Stupid powerful vampires.

"I hear my sister and that Alice girl they are outside the door. What do they want?" I heard jasper thinking. Wait Alice is outside the door, why?

I decided to listen to my sisters thoughts, "hurry up Edward. We need to speak to you about our compromise. Bring the other vampire as well.

I then switched to the vampire outside the door beside my sister, "Hmmm... I just noticed she does not smell like a normal human. It is almost as if she is part something else. Oh well we will find out sooner or later." Shoot she knows we are also not human. I guess we will just have to tell her the truth.

"Jasper, i think we need to go talk to our sisters. Come with me, and remember what i said earlier."

"Fine and how could i forget something like that?"

I then quickly heard Alice's thoughts, "great, he is scaring off all the guys again." I chuckled and walked through the door closely followed by jasper.

"See you later Emmett", i called as i left.

**Bombardment**

**Alice Mason**

Great he's scaring off all the guys again. Oh here they come. Edward, why do you have to scare them like that? It really is not fair on me. Be more considerate. You scare off everyone, even the ones that aren't dangerous.

"Alice?" Edward asked.

"Yes?"

"Stop going on about that. I'm only looking out for you and you know it. Anyway the reason we are here is to talk about our agreement."

"Agreement? You are not going to tell anyone our secret then?" Rosalie questioned.

"Only if you agree to our terms." Edward replied in a cryptic tone. Seriously he is blowing this whole thing out of proportion. It's not like they were going to kill us or something. I would have seen that. Anyway i already know they are going to go with our terms as they don't want interference from the Volturi and so on. Yawn!

"Sheesh Edward, no need to be so cryptic they are going to agree to our terms."

"What terms?" said a very annoyed Rosalie.

"Okay our terms are very simple. There are two. One... you cannot attack any human beings. Two... you are not allowed to tell anyone about our powers. If you break any of our terms we will tell everyone you are vampires and you will suffer from mine and my brother's abilities, and we know you don't want that. Especially jasper as he has already experienced some of them. Trust me when i saw you fall to the ground i felt like laughing, but i was a little preoccupied with a room issue at that point." Still can't believe i have to share a room, there is not enough room for my clothes. Edward chuckled.

"Fine. This is not the fairest of agreements but i guess our secret is too important for fairness." Jasper spoke up.

"Okay now that is settled, do you have any questions for us? I know my brother probably won't want me to tell you but i will. I don't really care what he thinks."

"Alice... What are you doing?" my brother hissed.

"God Edward. Just let me tell them what they want to know." He is really getting on my nerves. "So do you guys, wait that is not the right word, oh well, do you want to know anything?"

"How did you know we were vampires?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, this is not our first run in with your kind." I started, "we met some a few years back. They killed our mom and tried to kill us too once we refused to join their coven."

"Why did they want you in their coven? No offense but he is only a mind reader and you're only a psychic."

"Well that is not entirely true. We have other powers also but your brother can't read them all because we weren't born with them, but i can read all of anyone's as that is one of my many talents."

"What is the rest of your talents?"

"Well, i have 13 and my brother has 3. Mine are psychic, talent reader, transporter, shape shifter, electric current, levitation, invisibility, illusionist, dream walker, turn vampires to humans, mind control, make vampires have children and my favourite flying. My brothers are mind reading, the illusion of pain and aura sensor."

"Wow! How did you end up with so many?"

"I'm a witch." I answered as though it was the simplest thing ever.

"A witch?" Jasper and Rosalie said at the same time in shock.

"Yeah and my brother is a wizard. Isn't it obvious? I mean we have all these powers and we don't smell like humans. Can't you put two and two together or do i have to spell everything out for you number by number?"

"Wow!"

"God is that the only thing you can say i just told you i am a witch and all you can say is wow. You don't even want to ask me about any of my powers. You vampires are so incoherent."

"We are not incoherent. You just hit us with a bucket load so what do you think we would be like?" Jasper said, "And i would like to know more about the two powers concerning vampires. You know the turning into humans and the baby one."

"Yeah especially the baby one." Rosalie added in. God she must be desperate for a child. Edward just nodded. So she is baby mad. Maybe i will make her pregnant considering she is playing a 15 year old like us. Oh yeah being witches and wizards we don't age either. Edward chuckled at the making Rosalie pregnant remark.

I giggled then said, "Well the baby one basically i just have to concentrate on you while it's a full moon and you will become pregnant. And do not ask why it is a full moon as i don't know. The other one where i can turn you human is not permanent. It only lasts a week and it takes a lot of energy. I went into a coma for 3 days the last time i done it."

"Those powers are interesting. May i ask who you turned human?" questioned Jasper.

"Aro out of the Volturi. Like i said a coven wanted us to join them and it was his coven. I turned him human so i could escape, but as i said i went into a coma so Edward had to kind of carry me away. It was kind of funny when Edward explained this to me. He was very tired by time we got home, but i guess he did have to carry me 3 miles, so i don't blame him for feeling exhausted."

"The Volturi. How on earth did you manage to escape them with only you going into a coma, they are the strongest and most powerful vampire coven out there? I should know we have had a few run ins with them ourselves."

"I don't know i was in a coma and Edward wouldn't tell me the rest so i doubt he will tell you."

"God he is so selfish. I would definitely tell you if you were my sister." Jasper commented. At this Edward growled. He is far too growly these days and so much less smiles. I'll have to change that.

"Don't count on it with these vampires around and Jaspers sick thoughts."

"Hey. Keep out of my head. It is meant to be private. Not for peering minds. Keep out of Jaspers too, i bet he probably only thought something small and silly and you are just trying to make a big deal out of it so i will stay away from him. For that i think i will spend more time with him and his sister. As a matter of fact Rosalie, Bella and I all have plans to go shopping this weekend and jasper is coming along to drive us and carry our bags." I smirked. Edward can be a pain sometimes and it is good to annoy him.

"Yay! I love shopping, so what day will we go? Friday, Saturday or Sunday? And Jasper you have to come as there will be far too much stuff for just Alice, Bella and I to carry."

"Don't worry he will be there, and we better go on Sunday as it is going to be sunny from Thursday until Saturday. Oh Bella is not going to come, apparently she hates shopping. I think we need to change her mind and fast. Uh huh it will work if we don't tell her where we are going."

"Oh come on. You don't have to go shopping just to annoy me."

"I'm not, i need some new accessories and shoes to sort out the uniform and i left my sewing kit back home so i need to buy a new one no matter what you say." He is really getting on my nerves now. I know what will really get to him. I quickly started to recite the story "girlfriend in a coma" in my head so he couldn't hear my thoughts.

"God Alice you can really be an annoying little pixy." He then stormed off into his room.

As soon as he was inside i stopped reciting walked over to Jasper and kissed him. Edward came storming out of his room shoved me out of the way and shouted in Jaspers face and then Jasper was suddenly on the ground in immense pain. I knew there was only one way to stop it i have to distract him. Without thinking clearly i shouted, "ROSALIE KISS EDWARD." I think she realised it was to help her brother so in half a second she was suddenly at Edward and kissing him.

She didn't stop until Jasper stopped hurting and he was off the floor. Jasper fled behind me and Rosalie stopped kissing Edward, then she slapped him and was then behind me with her brother, checking to see if he was ok.

"Edward. I kissed him. You saw it in my thoughts. So why take your anger out on him. Too scared to fight your own sister?" with that he threw his power at me and i fell to the floor, but i had been through this before. I quickly used my mind control to get him to stop then ran up to him and turned on my electric current and hugged him so i was touching as much of his body at once. He automatically buckled beneath me so i let go. He was about to throw his power at me again, but i am faster. I levitated him and smacked him off the wall.

"Do you give up or do you want to continue with the humiliation of being beat by a girl?"

"Ok i give up. Just don't expect me to just sit back if you are kissing a vampire. He may be vegetarian but that doesn't mean he can't lose control."

"Oh, get a grip Edward. I am not a complete idiot; i know he can lose control. Why do you think it was only a quick peck on the lips? Unlike yours and Rosalie's snogathon." I snorted. I actually snorted, that is so embarrassing.

"Hey. I only snogged him so he would leave my brother alone. You know that. You are the one who told me to do it. I didn't want to," Panicked Rosalie.

"I know. I was slagging off Edward not you. You did it for me and your brother which was sweet. You are very compassionate for a vampire."

I then turned back to continue torturing Edward but he was gone. He must have disappeared while i was talking to Rosalie. Oh well. I'll get him later. It's time for supper anyway. I turned back to Rosalie and jasper. "Do you guys want to come with me to get some food? Oh shoot, you guys don't eat."

"Actually we can eat but we cannot digest and it tastes horrible, but we do need to pretend to be human. Come on. Maybe we will see your brother." I left with them...

**Kitchen Duty**

**Bella Swan**

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I got caught again. Why can't i ever complete a prank and not get caught? It's like they know i am going to do it beforehand. It's kind of creepy. I am absolutely furious though. I have been on kitchen duty for the past three years i have been here; ever since Emmett arrived. I used to be a goody little two-shoes, but i changed because he was a prankster and i had the biggest crush on him and just my luck he only sees me as his best friend/little sister. Superbly annoying.

Anyway so now i am on kitchen duty because i got caught. Fun. Food, trays and people mixed in with my clumsiness does not really work out, yet i have probably done this job more than anyone else; including Emmett as he is better at not getting caught – lucky him. I was just about to leave my dorm room when i heard a commotion out in the lobby.

"God is that the only thing you can say i just told you i am a witch and all you can say is wow. You don't even want to ask me about any of my powers. You vampires are so incoherent." That sounds like my new roommate – the tiny one. She's a witch? There are vampires at this school? Fucking hell.

I walked back, away from the door, and sat on my bed. A witch? Vampires? How on earth is any of this possible?

I sat pondering this for a couple of minutes, but then i heard a high pitch squeal that sounded a lot like Rosalie say, "Yay! I love shopping, so what day will we go? Friday, Saturday or Sunday? And Jasper you have to come as there will be far too much stuff for just Alice, Bella and I to carry."

Wait, i am not going shopping with a bunch of vampires and a witch. That would be beyond crazy. I am not stupid. They could fucking kill me. There was a couple more mumblings before someone stormed off. A couple seconds later there was the sound of a guy screaming in pain while another shouted at him for kissing his sister.

Then out of nowhere i heard Alice scream, "ROSALIE KISS EDWARD". The ranting stopped straight away and a couple seconds later the pain filled screams stopped. I never heard anything for a couple of seconds so i pushed the door open slightly to see Rosalie and a guy with blonde hair hiding behind Alice, while Rosalie was checking to see if the blonde guy was ok. On the other side of Alice was a guy with bronze hair and startling green eyes. Fuck he's hot!

"Edward. I kissed him. You saw it in my thoughts. So why take your anger out on him. Too scared to fight your own sister?" Alice taunted the hot guy. Edward i think his name was. A millisecond later Alice fell to the floor writhing in pain. A couple seconds later she was back up then she ran to her brother? And gave him a big hug and he buckled to the floor. She let go then she moved her hands in an upward motion and her brother went up at the same time even though no-one was touching him. She move her hands to the side sharply and Edward went flying into the wall and crumpled to the ground and sat there.

"Do you give up or do you want to continue with the humiliation of being beat by a girl?" Alice continued to tease.

"Ok i give up. Just don't expect me to just sit back if you are kissing a vampire. He may be vegetarian but that doesn't mean he can't lose control." Edward replied. His voice was so smooth like honey. Wait, Alice kissed a vampire? A vegetarian vampire?

"Oh, get a grip Edward. I am not a complete idiot; i know he can lose control. Why do you think it was only a quick peck on the lips? Unlike yours and Rosalie's snogathon." Alice snorted. She snorted? I giggled quietly and continued to watch

"Hey. I only snogged him so he would leave my brother alone. You know that. You are the one who told me to do it. I didn't want to," Panicked Rosalie.

"I know. I was slagging off Edward not you. You did it for me and your brother which was sweet. You are very compassionate for a vampire." Rosalie is the vampire and the guy she is standing next to is her brother that Alice kissed so he is a vampire too? This is too fucking confusing. While Alice was talking to Rosalie i saw Edward stand up silently and duck into the door a couple feet away. Sneaky.

Alice then turned back to where Edward was but he was gone. She never noticed that he disappeared while she was talking to Rosalie. Oh well it's kind of funny anyway even though i have no idea what actually happened i wouldn't mind watching a weird fight like that again. Alice turned back to Rosalie and jasper. "Do you guys want to come with me to get some food? Oh shoot, you guys don't eat."

"Actually we can eat but we cannot digest and it tastes horrible, but we do need to pretend to be human. Come on. Maybe we will see your brother." Then they started down the hallway to the stairs but they had to pass the room i was in. I panicked and slammed the door shut and leant up against it. Fuck! Please say they didn't see or hear me.

I heard the guy that i still didn't know the name of chuckle and say, "It seems like we had a little audience." Shit, no!

Alice giggled then spoke, "Bella come out here. We're not dangerous."

Is she fucking insane. Not dangerous? She thinks they're not dangerous? They are bloody vampires and witches. How the fuck is that not dangerous?

Suddenly i felt an overwhelming calm envelope me, and the soothing voice of the guy called through the door, "Bella, everything is ok. Just open the door so we can talk. We won't hurt you. Just open the door." I hesitantly pulled myself up off the ground, turned around and opened the door. I came face to face with Alice, Rosalie and the guy i think is her brother. I took a step back to create some space and they all came into the room, Alice closing the door behind them.

Fuck, I'm in a room with a witch and two vampires. Great! Just great! I'm going to die! I know I'm over-dramatic but that's just me. Oooh the song off of that advert that was advertising a dating website just popped into my head.

ADVERT

Guy with guitar: I like...

Girl with piano: Old movies...

Guy with guitar: like the godfather...

Girl with piano: three...

Guy with guitar: it's not considered the best one...

Girl with piano: but that's just me...

Guy with guitar: that's just me...

Then they both turn around and face each other. It's so sweet. Oh shit! I just noticed i have been swaying to the music of the advert in my head, with my eyes closed, and in the room with a bunch of mythical creatures. Shit! I slowly opened my eyes to see them all staring at me as though i am crazy. Well i am but that's not the point. I gave them a sheepish smile before remembering that i was stuck in the room with fucking vampires and witches. Correction – one witch.


End file.
